


Hey good looking

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: I don't even know what I'm doing any more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel walks in to a bar. </p><p>Written for spnpairingbingo on lj</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey good looking

It was idle curiosity, that was all. He’d not thought about it when he sent those Winchester boys through to the other reality but once he realised just what he’d done, well, who wouldn’t want to meet themselves? Once he’d committed himself to the action opening the door was easy. It was harder to send then to transfer but, well, he was a skilled angel.

Once he’d breached the door, as it were, finding his counterpart was easy. The vessel called to him, though in this reality of course it would never be a vessel as there were no angels. He thought for a moment about disguising himself but what would be the point? He wanted to see their reaction to him as much as he wanted to meet them.

The lighting in the bar was low, the music loud and Balthazar found himself grinning. Just the kind of place he might chose to frequent as far as human entertainment went. From there it was easy to find him, propping up the bar with a drink in his hand.

Balthazar walked over and dropped into the seat next to him. He stayed silent as the other man glanced at him then did a double take.

“Hello,” he said, leaning against the bar in a mirror of the other man’s position. “Fancy meeting someone as ravishing as you in a place like this.”

“Likewise,” the other man said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he assessed his counterpart. “Would it be very forward to ask your name?”

“Balthazar,” he supplied, taking the opportunity to offer the other man his hand. When it was taken he gripped it for a second, assessing his counterpart’s reaction. He seemed suspicious, yes, but also curious and that was a good thing. “And you?”

“Sebastian.”

“Lovely,” Balthazar said, leaning in closer. He’d run through this encounter a few times in his head and he might have hoped for the way this man was greeting him but he hadn’t really expected it. After all, on being confronted with one’s doppleganger one might reasonably be expected to panic a little. He’d been prepared to play it as a joke but he had hoped.

“Quite,” Sebastian agreed, leaning in a little himself. “I don’t suppose this is the part where you tell me you’re my secret twin brother or give me the address of your plastic surgeon?”

“Oh no,” Balthazar smirked. “This is all natural and I don’t believe we’re related, not in a conventional way anyway. I just saw you over here and couldn’t exactly help myself.” As he spoke he reached over, letting his fingers brush lightly down Sebastian’s arm then come to rest curled around his elbow. Sebastian didn’t pull away from the touch.

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m being a little too forward here but would you like to go somewhere quieter. Just me and you?”

As he said it a hand came to lie on Balthazar’s thigh and if the words weren’t clear enough his actions were.

He might not have dared to hope, but that certainly didn’t mean the flesh wasn’t willing.

“That may well be the best offer I’ve had all millenium.”


End file.
